Whispers of the Soul
by Suffering Angel
Summary: 3x4x3. people need to hear 'I love you'. it's a basic human need. so what happens when you're inlove with someone who says nothing at all? first GW fic. have mercy


I don't own GW

A/N: first GW fic. Sorry if I wrote anyone OOC. Enjoy.

Warnings: um, shonen-ai. But that's what you're here for, right?

**Whispers of the Soul**

****

****

I love him.

I know I do. I love him so much it hurts to be apart sometimes. Yeah, I know. Corny, ne? Well, that's how I feel about it. About him. Guess I'm just that kind of guy.

How can I love him, you ask? 

How can I love someone so quiet, so private, so… distant?

I donno. I just do.

People look at us when we're together with raised eyebrows. Let them stare, I say. They're just jealous of what we have. He keeps his words to himself, but even so he blushes just a shade deeper of red. And his eyes sparkle in the most beautiful way. Damn, I love him.

I remember this one time we went on a double date. Us, Duo and Wufei. How on Earth did Heero let Duo out of his sight, least of all with Wufei, I'd never know. But fact was, we went out together.

Duo chattered eagerly about what not, giving little chances for us to reply. Or should I say, for me to reply. Wufei wasn't really into the subject, and my guy… well, he hardly speaks at all, so on such meaningless stuff?

Again you must ask, how can I love such a person who says less than nothing?

I half asked myself that question when the date was over. Duo and Wufei (or should I say, Wuffers, as Duo fondly called him), the two had the cutest goodbye scene, the kind you only see in the movies. You know, the hand holding, the goofy smiles, the 'I love you's. At that, I looked away. 

Ok, I admit. I was jealous. Hey, can you blame me? _You_ try being in love with a monk sworn to silence!

Sometimes I wish he was a monk, maybe then he wouldn't be so damn cute… But then I imagine him in those robes looking all serious and cute, and my knees go weak…

Ahem. Where was I again? Ah yes.

Being jealous.

I have this nasty habit that whenever I get jealous I blush, pout a lot, and say things that make Relena's love for Heero make sense. That's just me, I guess.

So on that night I made a record and pretty much stated that if you tie a slice of bread with butter to a cat's bag and throw 'em off a building, the world will end. My guy blinked and I hated myself at that moment. He knew how I felt. He knows me too well. And he looked so guilty about it, about the way he was, that it broke my head.

HEERO! COME HERE AND KILL ME!

Now, don't worry, I'm ok! I didn't mean it, you know I love you!

I had to reassure him. Not that he didn't know; I scream it whenever I get the chance.

He smiled weakly and squeezed my hand to tell me he was ok.

But he wasn't. How can I tell, you ask, as he never speaks?

Simple.

The eyes are the window to the soul. And he didn't want me to look into his.

That's another reason I love him. He intrigues me. 

Most people's eyes are right in front of you, begging to be read and understood. But when it comes to him, things get interesting.

You see, he only lets one eye show. Heaven forbids both'll show, I think it'll kill him.

Still, you ask, so how do I know?

The eyes are windows to the soul.

I said that already, I know.

So what?

I'll tell you what.

When we're alone, really alone, in our private spot, just lying there, he lets me do whatever I want with him. So I just rest his head in my lap and hum. I like to run my hand against his skin, it's so smooth.

But the fun part is when I play with his hair. He lets me and me alone do it, that much I do know. His hair's silken, and soft. But that's not why I shift his hair from his face.

It's because I love him. And so, I need to know he loves me back. Doesn't it make sense?

People must be deaf if they think he doesn't let me know he loves me. He doesn't say it, but then again, he doesn't have to. Whenever I look into his brilliant eyes, those spheres of beauty which are usually only half shown. The emotions that run through him usually hide behind his brown locks now lay shown before me and I felt sheepish for being jealous. 

He does tell me he loves me. He practically shouts it for all to hear.

Every time I look into both his eyes.

And that makes me love him even more.

A/N: R&R please?


End file.
